In order to perform data transfers, such as a store and an access, to and from conventional DRAM devices, the command and address signals are generally initiated on a rising edge (the transition from logic level “zero” to “one”) or alternatively a falling edge of a clock signal. In a high speed DRAM design, using the current scheme to store and access the data from a DRAM can result in requiring a significantly higher number of command and address pins. Further, any increase in the number of command and address pins, can also result in a significant overhead for the DRAM controller performing data transfers via multiple DRAMs. For example, a DRAM controller coupled to access 8×32 DRAMs in a system, parallelly or concurrently, can require nearly 256 bit input/output (I/O) interfaces. Furthermore, for efficient handling of the command and address signals, the DRAM controller may also have to assign a similar number of command and address pins. Therefore, any increase in the number of command and address pins in a DRAM, in the above system, can also result in requiring similar increase in the command and address pins in each DRAM for the DRAM controller. This is because of operating the command and address signals at half cycles and because of using the command and address pins for a single purpose or a single cycle in conventional double data rate (DDR) DRAM devices.
In addition, during the last several decades, memory technology has progressed dramatically. The density of commercial memory devices, such as the DRAM, has increased from 1 Kbit to 256 Mbits per chip, a factor of 256,000. Unfortunately, as the density goes up the number of command and address pins required to store and access data has also increased considerably. Increasing the number of command and address pins can result in a bigger package size for reasons described-above. As the packaging density increases, accommodating more number of command and address pins in a smaller package becomes more difficult.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a technique to reduce the number of command and address pins required in DRAMs to perform data transfers to and from the DRAMs.